The present invention relates to a Hall effect sensor including multiple electrodes on plural arms and other arrangements for improving sensitivity in the detection of a magnetic field.
Hall effect sensors are known for detecting magnetic fields for various purposes. A spinning current technique is known wherein, first a bias circuit drives bias current through a Hall effect sensor and sensing electrodes are disposed transverse from the bias current on opposing sides of the sensor. Next, the bias circuit drives bias current through the Hall effect sensor at 90 degrees to, or transverse of, the first bias current application direction. Thus, the Hall effect sensor is sampled sequentially or alternatively to determine motion or a change in movement of a magnet or the like.